Lightning Flash, Thunder Crash
by Kaito Kiddo
Summary: Soubi helps Ritsuka forget about the raging storm outside.


"Soubi..."

Ritsuka reaches his hand out from under the covers and gropes around with his eyes still closed.

"Soubi...? I'm calling you...where are you?"

He mews in fright and hides underneath the covers, shivering, as lightning flashes outside. Most of the time he sees a storm as just another nuisance to keep him awake. But not a storm like this. Thunder seems to roar every second and lightning streaks down to earth with every crash. And it's getting closer.

"Soubi..."

Lightning flashes again then a loud bang of thunder.

"Soubi!"

He hears his window slam open with the incredible force of the wind, but then it closes just as quickly as it had opened. Suddenly all the noise is muffled and he feels a comfortable warmness near him, although it's accompanied by a cold, wet sensation. He slowly opens his eyes then blushes when he sees Soubi's face only an inch from his.

"S-Soubi...you're here."

Soubi smiles, despite being out of breath and soaked to the bone. He's wearing a loose blue t-shirt that now looks very tight from the rain, black slacks, and his usual butterfly earrings that are more noticeable now since his hair is up. But it's what he's missing that's rather strange. It seems he's forgotten his glasses, lost his socks _and_ shoes, and the bandage that's usually around his neck is completely gone, revealing his scars - the scars made by Seime.

"I love you Ritsuka. Ofcourse I came."

"W-Why use that as a reason?"

Ritsuka looks away, his blush deepening at Soubi's words. The blonde chuckles then kisses the boy on the forehead before standing up straight and uncovering Ritsuka's ears. Unfortunately at that moment there's another crash of thunder and lightning, and Ritsuka goes right back underneath the covers.

"Ritsuka..."

Soubi finds Ritsuka's ears underneath the covers and puts his hands over them again, teasingly massaging them. Ritsuka's whole body twitches at his touch then he starts to squirm.

"Soubi...what are you doing?"

Ritsuka pulls the covers down a bit so he can see Soubi.

"I'm comforting you...would you like me to stop?"

Ritsuka shakes his head then grabs onto Soubi's shirt, but quickly lets go as he feels the cold, wet sensation on his palm and fingers.

"Soubi...you're cold. Why are you cold?"

"I ran here in the rain. I'm afraid I forgot my umbrella. I'm sorry. I made you wet and cold, didn't I?"

Ritsuka shivers a bit but shakes his head again.

"I-It's okay...I'm more worried about you getting sick."

Soubi smiles then kisses Ritsuka on the fore head, being careful not to drip anymore water on him.

"I cannot get sick that easily. But even if I did, a mere cold won't stop me from seeing you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka blushes deeply and for a few moments is lost for words as he stares up at Soubi.

"D...Don't say stuff like that so bluntly."

"Ah...I'm sorry."

There's another moment of silence before Soubi once again breaks it.

"I love you."

"Stop it..."

Ritsuka looks away from Soubi, and tries to push him away as he tries to move closer.

"I love you."

"I said stop!"

"I lo - "

"Shut up!"

Ritsuka, putting more strength into his protesting than his arms at that moment, finds his wrists pinned to the bed with Soubi ontop of him.

"Ah..."

Soubi smiles before leaning down and kissing Ritsuka. The meeting of their lips is so gentle, as if Soubi sees the young boy as a fragile doll that will break if he's not particularly careful with him. This time - for the first time - Ritsuka doesn't try to pull away

"Nn..."

He instead kisses back, closing his eyes. After a moment that feels like forever finally goes by they pull apart, each of them opening their eyes to the other's.

"S-Soubi..."

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka looks away, pouting his lips with a deep blush.

"Always so blunt..."

Soubi blinks a few times, looking down at Ritsuka, then smiles and soon starts to laugh softly.

"W-Why are you laughing!?"

"Ritsuka..ha ha . Always so cute."

Ritsuka immediately pulls the covers over himself as he grumbles in embarrassment and waits for Soubi to stop laughing.

"Nyehh..."

Soubi, still smiling but done laughing, runs a hand up and down the side of Ritsuka's body. He can feel the boy shivering beneath his touch, but he knows it's not out of fear.

"I love you."

"Soubi..."

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

"Just...Just sit there and be quiet."

Soubi gives an amused smile.

"Yes, Ritsuka."

"But don't go..."

"Yes, Ritsuka."

They both had forgotten about the storm.


End file.
